


余生此夏

by fmws2520



Category: bdx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmws2520/pseuds/fmws2520
Kudos: 4





	余生此夏

还珠楼后山的温泉里，两道交缠的身影在水汽氤氲中若隐若现。温热的水流随着两人激烈的动作，一波波向周围荡开，哗哗的水声中夹杂着肉体相接的声音，别添一股旖旎的气氛。

“轻，轻点，温皇，啊。”被压在池边的史艳文有些承受不住这汹涌而来的快感，用力抱紧了身上之人，想通过这种方式获得一丝舒缓。可身上那动了情的男人又怎会真的如他所愿，非但没有减小抽插的力度，反而变本加厉，选了个更加刁钻的角度重重顶了进去。

“嗯——”史艳文被这突如其来的撞击刺激得喘息声都变了调，身体抖个不停。神蛊温皇似是对这个反应颇为满意，拂开史艳文不知是被汗浸湿还是被水打湿的头发，抬起他的脸便深深地吻了上去。两人几月未见，无处安放的思念此刻破土而出，让这个充满情欲的吻渐渐变成了一种温存。

神蛊温皇与史艳文的感情，也许并不像年轻人那样热烈。在经历了几十年的人生洗礼后，两人更多的是一种细水长流般的相知相惜。但只有真正经历过的人才知道，这种感情，比年轻人来得更为汹涌绵长。

许是被此情此景触动到，神蛊温皇将史艳文微微抱起，头枕在他的肩膀上，用一种慵懒又认真的语气，轻吐了几个字。

史艳文不可置信地抖了一下，他从没想过会在神蛊温皇的口中听到“我爱你”这句话。爱这个字，对在江湖中浮沉的两人来说都太过沉重。因此两人虽然在一起几年了，却从未说过爱字。他们都懂，水到渠成的感情不需要用言语表达，但今天神蛊温皇意外的表白，却让两人第一次体会到了年轻人那种为爱痴狂的热烈情感。

“艳文，也爱你。”

言语上的刺激更容易让人冲动。神蛊温皇得到了预期中的回应，心情似乎变得异常的好。他再次堵住了史艳文的唇，将最后一个字的尾音吞噬殆尽，下身也突然动作起来，让刚刚缓过来的史艳文再次坠入了情欲的旋涡。

史艳文有些受不住这越来越快的撞击，生气的在神蛊温皇的腰上用力掐了一下。

“嘶，怎么，是温皇不够努力，让艳文动怒了？”神蛊温皇语带笑意，调笑着身下已无法自控的人。

“你，啊，慢，慢点，啊～”被快感刺激得语不成调的史艳文，理智已经有些混沌了，不自觉地带上了一丝哭腔，眼中也渐渐笼上了一层雾气。

面对这样的史艳文，神蛊温皇内心强烈的占有欲被彻底激发了出来，他更加用力地撞击着史艳文的身体，带着一点狠戾。他要让身下的人完完全全属于自己，看他在自己身下情难自已，听他喘息呻吟，让他的身上留下自己的痕迹。

原本就激烈的情事渐渐攀上了顶峰。史艳文在神蛊温皇又一次重重撞上体内敏感点的时候颤抖着射了出来。高 潮的甬道一阵剧烈的收缩，神蛊温皇没有停，他抬高史艳文的腰，将他的两条腿分得更开，发着狠地破开紧致的甬道。

“唔，不，不要了，温，温皇，停，啊——”这种快 感太刺 激了，史艳文一低头便能看到两人紧密相连的地方，那处已被撑得没有一丝缝隙，仿佛稍一用力就会裂开。肿 胀硬挺的性 器在自己的身体里进进出出，带出水润的软肉。他已不知道自己是痛苦还是舒爽，语不成句的呻吟声在寂静的夜晚被无限放大，视觉与听觉造成的双重羞耻感更让身体上的快 感层层叠加。

不知过了多久，久到史艳文以为自己会被神蛊温皇折磨死的时候，那人终于在快速抽插了几十下之后抵着甬道深处射了出来。性器抖动着将浓稠温热的液体一股一股地灌进史艳文的身体，柔软的内里被盛得满满的。

“啊——”史艳文发出一声绵长的呻吟，紧紧抓在神蛊温皇背上的手也终因脱力而垂落水面，砸出两片不小的水花。即使情事已经告一段落，但被过度开发的身体依然沉浸在快感中，不自觉地抽搐着。

几个月的禁欲让这次射 精持续了好一会儿。两人急促的喘息声交叠在一起，又渐渐平复。

“你先出去。”终于恢复了一点力气的史艳文推了推慵懒地压在自己身上的神蛊温皇，那人却是动也不动。史艳文觉得自己肚子很胀，抽 插时被带进来的水和分量充足的精 液混合在一起，被半软的性器堵在里面，实在难受。

“许久未见，艳文何以变得如此无情了？”神蛊温皇非但没有抽出去，反而还用力往里顶了两下。

“你！”实在是太恶劣了！史艳文脾气好，但是他现在真的很想打人。因为埋在他身体里的那根，又有复苏的迹象了。

被抱着坐到神蛊温皇身上的时候，史艳文是拒绝的，但被过度消耗的身体已经跟不上大脑的指令了，只能被动地承受着新一轮的爱欲。

这一晚，温泉里的声音直至深夜才停止。


End file.
